HELPLESS
by Sasayan-chan
Summary: Ketidakberdayaan Jungkook untuk membalas sebuah kebaikan yang begitu sederhana dari seorang Kim Taehyung. KOOKV Seme!Kook Uke!Taehyung GS!Jimin


**HELPLESS**

 **Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung**

 **Rated T**

 **Hurst/Comfort and Romance**

 _ **DRABBLE/ONESHOOT**_

 **Warning: Typo, kalimat tidak sinkron, non-EYD dan segala macam kejelekan dalam penulisan fic ini.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook adalah sosok baik hati bak malaikat. Pemuda kelinci itu tidak pernah sekalipun marah atau dendam. Jungkook suka memberi. Jika ada orang yang memberi sesuatu untuknya, maka pemuda itu akan membalas kebaikan orang itu dengan memberi sesuatu untuknya. Namun, dari sekian banyak kebaikan yang diberikan pada seorang Jeon Jungkook, ada satu hal yang tidak dapat dibalas oleh pemuda itu. Satu hal kecil yang tergolong sederhana, namun berdampak besar bagi hidupnya: _**Cinta Taehyung kepadanya**_ **.**

 **Cinta...**

Cinta Taehyung kepada Jungkook begitu sederhana. Tidak menuntut, namun teramat menyiksa Jungkook. Cinta Taehyung begitu lembut, penuh kasih. Membuat Jungkook terkesiap karena kelembutan yang seakan memeluk dirinya begitu hangat. Cinta Taehyung pada Jeon Jungkook begitu teramat cinta. Cintanya besar melebihi bola bumi, begitu luas melebihi jagat raya, teramat dalam sedalam samudera.

Dalam lubuk hati Jungkook ingin membalas sesuatu yang sederhana itu. Jungkook ingin membalas kebaikan Taehyung. Bukan, bukan sekedar kebaikan. Ini lebih dari kata kebaikan, ini adalah rasa mencintai.

 _ **Ya. Jungkook mencintai Kim Taehyung hingga sakit.**_

Jungkook ingin meraih tubuh mungil itu, membawanya dalam dekapan erat, tak ingin melepasnya begitu saja. Biar Kim Taehyungnya tidak kemana-mana. Hanya milik Jungkook seorang. Begitu besar keinginan Jungkook untuk melakukannya, namun—sekali lagi—Jungkook tidak bisa.

 **Tak berdaya...**

Jungkook tidak mampu, karena tak berdaya. Jungkook tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pemuda yang mampu membalas kebaikan orang lain kini seakan lenyap karena guncangan besar dalam hidupnya: tak bisa membalas cinta Kim Taehyung. Jungkook gundah gulana, tapi dia tidak boleh begitu.

"Jungkook-ah," Suara itu memanggil. Membuat Jungkook yang melamunkan wajah Taehyung buyar seketika. "Kookie kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sebuah suara gadis yang begitu lembut.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku baik." Katanya sambil mengelus surai panjang si gadis. Jimin lalu mendekapnya hangat.

 _ **'Seharusnya, Taehyung yang memelukku...'**_

"Ayo pulang, sayang." Jimin menarik tangannya, lalu pergi menuju parkiran mobil untuk menuju rumahnya, **rumah mereka**.

Masih ingat, kan, bahwa Jungkook baik hati? Maka, sekali lagi, Jungkook tidak bisa karena terikat. Dengan ikatan pertunangan, hasil perjodohan orang tuanya, karena kebaikan Jungkook yang harus dibalas.

Gadis itu, Jimin: tunangan Jungkook. Gadis itu adalah sahabat baik seorang Kim Taehyung yang—sesungguhnya—Jungkook puja selama ini. Begitu miris rasanya, begitu Jungkook sadar bahwa cinta segitiga tengah membelenggu ketiganya. Jimin yang mencintai Jungkook, namun Jungkook mencintai Taehyung dalam keterbisuan, sedangkan Taehyung yang juga mencintainya.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook tersenyum miris. Seharusnya, dirinya menolak perjodohan itu. Seharusnya, ia mengatakan bahwa hatinya telah tertambat pada Kim Taehyung. Seharusnya, Jungkook memberontak begitu tahu bahwa Jimin—sahabat Taehyung—yang menjadi calon istrinya. Harusnya Jungkook melakukan itu semua, dan ribuan 'seharusnya' tak akan pernah bisa menghentikan waktu, tak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan keadaan menjadi yang seharusnya.

Jungkook menyesal, sungguh. Jungkook telah salah memilih. Pemuda kelinci itu telah mengambil jalan yang menyimpang dari tujuan hatinya. Yang secara tidak langsung mampu membunuhnya secara perlahan karena cintanya pada Kim Taehyung yang dari waktu ke waktu semakin besar.

Jungkook terikat. Begitu kuat. Dengan ikatan paten yang ikatannya ratusan kali dipatenkan. Jungkook tidak berdaya. Tak mampu memberi kasih sayang yang seharusnya untuk Kim Taehyung.

Tak mampu membela dirinya akan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, tentang bagaimana isi hati yang sesungguhnya, tentang semua rasa sakit selama Jungkook memendamnya, memendam rasa cintanya, _**Cintanya pada Kim Taehyung seorang.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ The End ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halooooo~ setelah sekian lama gak apdet. Wkwkwk ini laptop masih rusak. Tar lagi ada event lomba cerpen sekolah, dan hadiahnya LAPTOP! LAPTO coy, L.A.P.T.O.P! wkwkkw mau ikut tapi** _ **lack of ideas.**_

 **Gimana yang ini? Puas gak? Gegara semalem abis nonton KOOKV moment di YT. Wkwk Masih belum bisa ngelanjutin fanfic yg kemaren. Lagi mood swing/kayak yg hamil ajah/wkwkwkwk**

 **aku nyoba bikin yg sudut pandangnya kookie. entah dapet apa engga nih feelnya? Semoga suka yaaa~ :D**

 **review please~ pencet fav kalau suka. :v wkwkwk**

 **okedeh~ kamsahamnidaaaaa~**

 **SARANGHAEEEEE**

 **Muaahh :***

 **REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
